Two Souls, One Destiny
by MentalSeimei
Summary: RikuXSora akUrokU side Warning Yaoi! Riku is the bad boy on campus, until a transfer student changes his whole world. He never knew love had its benefits. CONTINUED AGAIN!
1. Sora's Poem To Riku

Okay this is just a poem, It is just a start to my story for Sora and Riku. I added a few changes on it... Hm...

But review and tell me how this is! I am dieing for reviews... grrr!!

Thanks if you did and thanks if your did and boo if your not!!

I am just kidding... enjoy the poem anyway! Wahlalal!

* * *

"Hold Me"

Hold me baby, never let go

my love is true, you know

I pledge upon this day

you'll be the only one to take my heart away

Hold me dariling, never let me forget

about the forbiddin love I met.

Look into to our future, it's that crystal ball

go ahead and see, the future does't scare me at all

Hold me close to you, never let me down

On this bright face, you'll never see a dark frown

I trust you with all my heart, with all my soul,

I know to be without you, I'll never be whole.

Hold me at your heart

as long it's that, nothing will rip us apart.

just one thing I want you to promise me

that when the time comes for us to go, met me in the land of eternity.

* * *

Okay tell me what you think. This as I said before, is just a prolouge. Sorry about the hyper active... I had candy and soda cause my parents are out of town!! Woot!! lawl!


	2. New Arrivals

Yes This is bout Riku being bad and stuff But I don't want to spoil it for you so go and read!

X D

enjoy and review please!

----------------------------------

Sora Antors, Roxas Naxtors, and Namine Rikai are new transferees to a private high school. Sora looked forward to going to this school. This school is the most prestigious school and they don't just let anyone in. Sora had gotten a scholarship to go to this school. Roxas and Namine got in 'cause their parents went there. They had read about this school and heard detailed stories but when they got there, it was more than anything they could have imagined.

Sora, Roxas, and Namine walked in the school and immediately marveled at the schools interior beauty. The walls were blue stone, the floors were white marble. They all had seen a painting of the main building, but actually seeing it in person was overwhelming. Hanging on the walls were pictures of people who had been headmasters since 1205. on the ceiling in the main building was a giant chandelier that dangled down gracefully. Sora looked and took it all in. He looked for the office. Then he found it.

"Hey guys, I found the office. Let's get our schedules and dorm numbers." Sora said and walked happily to the office. He had wanted to go to this exclusive school ever since he learned that his favorite actor went there. Roxas and Namine already had to go there because both of their parents had been there before them. They have heard stories, but now seeing it in person is even better.

They all head to the office and see a girl with blonde hair sitting at the desk. She looked like a sophomore. They walked up to her.

"Hello, I am Sora Antors." She looked at him and blew the gum that was in her mouth. "These are my friends Roxas Naxtors, and Namine Rikai. We're the new transfer students could we get our student information?" He looked at her still while Namine was checking out the stray guys that roamed around.

The girl went to the file cabinet and rummaged around in it. She pulled out three folders. "Okay Sora I am Larxene, I work here 'cause my mom works here. I am her assistant. Here you go. You and Roxas, I suppose, transferred in late so you will stay in the sophomore dorms for this year." She handed Roxas his folder and handed Sora his. "And Namine, you will stay in the freshmen dorms which is that way." She pointed to the hall that had many teen girls walking in packs and gossiping.

They said thanks and parted. Namine went down the hallway with the girls and Sora and Roxas went to the sophomore dorms. Sora looked around for someone to ask where the sophomore dorms were. Then Sora found a guy with silver hair that covered his face. His hair feel to is broad shoulders.

"Hey, can you show me to the sophomore dorms? We are new here." The strange boy said nothing. He just nodded and led Sora and Roxas to the hall that held the sophomore rooms,"Thanks!" Sora and Roxas said in unison and parted from him.

"What room number are you?" Roxas asked Sora.

"126. What about you?"

"136." Roxas looked down. "Damn!"

"Don't worry Cho, we will hang everyday, but for now lets get to our rooms."

They walked down the blue hall 'till Sora spotted his room and Roxas's room. His eyes opened with excitement. They slept right across the hall from each other, so they can sneak out at night in case of bad nightmares. Just like in the old days.

Sora said bye to Roxas and opened the door to his room. It was cool inside. There was one side of the room completely cleared of everything except a dresser and bed. While on the other side held posters of bands, a stereo, and mountains of Cd's surrounding a laptop computer. It was awesome! _This must be where my roommate sleeps. He like all the bands I like. Maroon 5, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, Linkin Park, Green Day. Even old bands like Slipknot, Metalica, Ac/Dc, and Twisted Sister._ Sora put his stuff down on his bed and unpacked. He started with his clothes. He placed those in the dresser. Under garments and socks in the top, shirts and wife beaters in the middle drawer, and pants and shorts in the last drawer. Then, he unpacked his laptop and radio and plugged it into the wall. He unpacked the picture of his family and many Cd's.

Soon, he had finished claiming his side of the room. He grabbed his Cd player and a random Cd. He laid down on his bed and listened to music. He wanted to get the comfort and feel of this place since he will be living here for four more years. He laid there and lip synced to the music that played.

_I wake up with blood-shot eyes_

_Struggled to memorize_

_The way it felt between your thighs_

_Pleasure that made you cry_

_Feels so good to be bad_

_Not worth the aftermath, after that_

_After that_

_Try to get you back_

_I still don't have the reason_

_And you don't have the time_

_And it really makes me wonder_

_If I ever gave a fuck about you_

_Give me something to believe in_

_'Cause I don't believe in you anymore anymore_

_I wonder if it even makes a difference to try_

_(Yeah) So this is goodbye_

_God damn my spinning head_

_Decisions that made my bed_

_Now I must lay in it_

_And deal with things I left unsaid_

_I want to dive into you_

_Forget what you're going through_

_I get behind, make your move_

_Forget about the truth_

_I still don't have the reason_

_And you don't have the time_

_And it really makes me wonder_

_If I ever gave a fuck about you_

_Give me something to believe in_

_'Cause I don't believe in you anymore anymore_

_I wonder if it even makes a difference to try_

_And you told me how youre feeling_

_But I don't believe its true anymore anymore_

_I wonder if it even makes a difference cry,_

_(Oh no) So this is goodbye_

_I've been here before_

_One day I wake up_

_And it won't hurt anymore_

_You caught me in a lie_

_I have no alibi_

_The words you say don't have a meaning_

Then he felt something climb in bed with him. He took out his headphones and looked at who it was. It was Roxas. They used to do this when they had bad dreams. They lived in the same apartment complex, so whenever they were scared or lonely, they had each other.

Roxas had a sad expression on his face. Sora was concerned. "Oh hey Roxas. What's wrong?"

Roxas just looked at him and shook his head nothing. But, Sora knew Roxas. They have been best friends since diapers, they consider themselves brothers, so Sora knows when something is bothering Roxas. Same with Roxas. Roxas just laid there. Sora finally gave in and let him lay there. They laid there in silence until the moon came out. Then Roxas got up and finally told Sora what he was hiding.

"Ra, my roommate is a guy named Axel. He has red hair and a burn mark on each side of his eyes. He was being nice to me. But, he has a reputation. Namine said that the girls said that he and some boy named Riku are the baddest kids in this school, and with everything they do, they get away. I am so nervous." He said and hugged Sora in fear. Sora wrapped his arms around Roxas.

"Oh Cho. Don't worry, nothing will happen to you. As long as I am here I will protect you." Roxas felt better.

"That's not even the bad part. I think I like him. He looks hot." Roxas said quietly and hung his head in shame. Roxas thought he might be gay. Well, Sora wouldn't be surprised. It would've eventually been something.

"Cho, remember the kid in the hall? Well I thought he was cute, so don't feel like your the only one okay? Go back to your room and get some sleep." He nodded at this brown haired blue eyed angel and left.

Sora got up and went to his laptop and went on the Internet to check his email. Then he heard someone come through the door. It was the silver haired stranger from the morning. Sora had taken a liking to this stranger. The stranger stopped at the door and lifted his head. Sora looked at his face. Sora's eyes lit up. This boy had the most beautiful aqua eyes he'd ever seen. His skin was flawless. He was a perfect boy.

The boy went over to his bed and sat on the edge. He stared at Sora._ This is that Sora kid from earlier. He is my roommate? Damn!_ Then he put his head down.

Sora got up and walked to his bed right across from him and began to talk to him. "Hey there. Thanks for your help earlier. By-the-way I didn't catch your name." The boy just stared at the ground. Sora had just been waiting patiently for him to say something. He wanted to know his name.

After a little while he looked up and stared into Sora's blue eyes. "Riku." Sora scrunched his face. "My name is Riku Asorx. As for the help earlier please don't mention it. I don't want to destroy my rep around here." Riku leaned back in comfort. Like he was getting used to Sora.

"Okay then. Well, I am glad that you are allowing me to be your roommate. Do you have any rules I should know about here, so I don't screw up?" Riku looked at Sora.

"Only two. One, Knock before you enter the room. Two, Don't go into my stuff without asking me." Riku laid down on his back on his bed. He had no emotion on his face. All the emotion was hidden in his eyes. _What is it about this boy that I feel no need to be mean to him? Why is he so different?_

Sora laid on his bed and listened to his Cd player until he drifted off into a deep sleep. For him today was the first day of an absolutely weird school years.

_------------------_

_I walking down the street, at night, on my way to Roxas's house so we could play Dance Dance Revolution Max 2. I was spending the night there. Tonight I am gonna beat him again like I always do. I walked down this black street and saw a hooded figure stand at the end. He is my height and seems my age. I stop and stare. think nothing of it and keep walking._

_I past him and he grabs my arm. "Woah man! Let go!" Then he grabbed my waist and held me there. Instead of fighting him off I let him grab me. I had a feeling of trust of this guy. He grabbed me hard and pulled me to the floor. He laid on top of me and stroked my face. I was happy, like I loved this guy. But how can I when I don't even know this damned guy?_

_I felt compelled to stroke his face to. I took off his hat and I was shocked to see who was underneath it. This perticular person is someone I wouldn't would have expected to do this to me. "Riku! Oh Riku my love!" And I stroked his face. After many strokes I rested my hand on the side of his head and twirled my hand on his soft pale cheek._

"_Oh my So angel, We gradutated school without me ever telling you how I felt about you. All I ever thought about was you, day and night, whenever I couldn't get you off my mind. I love you So angel." And I saw tears run down his face. It pained me to see him like this. If we were in school his reputation would be demolished._

"_Oh my Ri-chan! I have loved you too. When you had girls over I was so jealous. That's why I always hit you. I was mad and jealous. I love you too!"_

_He stopped his tears and kissed me. We laid there on that sidewalk kissing. I was filled with great emotion. I loved him. I didn't want this night to end. But eventually we had to stop or ROxas will search high and low to find me._

"_Ri-chan, where are you staying? 'Cause Axel is staying with Roxas and that is where I am heading. Come with me." I got up and pulled him up._

"_You really mean it So angel? I want to go and be with you. I am glad I didn't miss my chance." And we walked the rest of the way to Roxas's house. We held hands and enjoyed eachothers company until we arrived at our destination. We had reached Roxas's house and walked up to the front door and knocked._

_I hear Roxas bolting out of his room and coming to the door. He answered it he was sweaty and guilty. "Oh hey Sora,and Riku? I thought you weren't gonna stay here anymore? Oh well come in." And he opened the door wide._

"_Me and Riku are going to my room here. Me and him need to talk." Roxas nodded when Axel walked in._

"_Hey Roxy, don't forget the cool whip." And stopped his sentence. He turned red and ran back to the room._

"_Ha ha ha ha! Well go back to fucking." Riku said, and me and him walked to my room._

_After walking into the room Riku took off his jacket and he was freezing cold. I held his arm and rubbed it. "Can I warm you up?"_

_He smiled and nodded. I grabbed his head and we kissed and fell onto my bed and started stripping down. I took off his shirt and he took off mine. He licked my chest all over. I arched my back and dipped my head in pleasure. He went up to my nipple and took it to his mouth. "Oh Ri-chan!"_

_He went down to unzip my pants when..._

_**To be continued...**_

-----------------------

There people. The first chapter finally! I used Maroon 5's "Makes Me Wonder" for this one.

Sorry people this was a good place to leave off! I hope ya'll enjoyed it!

Review Pwease!


	3. Truths

I like this chappy... I am so proud and you will like it too!

Sorry it take so long, harry potter came out and I had to read it.

it is so awesome! I love harry potter!

anyway, lets get to the story shall we

* * *

_He smiled and nodded. I grabbed his head and we kissed and fell onto my bed and started stripping down. I took off his shirt and he took off mine. He licked my chest all over. I arched my back and dipped my head in pleasure. He went up to my nipple and took it to his mouth. "Oh Ri-Chan!"_

_He went down to unzip my pants when..._

Sora woke up with a jolt. Roxas was by his side laughing at him. He looked at Roxas funny and then rubbed his eyes. "What is so funny?" Sora asked.

Roxas continued to laugh wildly. "Oh nothing. I just love watching you have dreams." And He pointed at Sora's lower half. Sora looked down and turned red instantaneously. He had a stiff. He immediately ran to the open bathroom and took a shower. Roxas, was outside laughing and gathering clothes for Sora to wear. Classes will start in 3 days so they could just roam around freely and enjoy the freedom they have now.

Sora was so embarrassed about what had happened. He sat in the warm shower with his hands wrapped around his legs and his head rested upon his knees, crying. _I am straight! But, when I see HIM I just... space out and catch myself staring at HIM._ He narrowed his eyes. _Could it be even possible for me to be in love with Riku?_

While lost in his thoughts, there was a knock at the door. "Hey Sora,, it's me Roxas. Open up." Sora got up and unlocked the door but then immediately slipped back into the shower. He was so embarrassed about Roxas catching him like that. He didn't even want to show his face he was so ashamed.

Roxas trotted in carrying various articles of clothing, shampoo, conditioner, and a towel. He set everything on the sink and opened the door. "Okay dude. Tell me who you were dreaming about and what happened." Roxas grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squirted the white stuff in his hand. "Come here." Sora scooted more towards Roxas so he could talk.

"Okay, I was dreaming about that boy, Riku. He has been on my mind since I saw him. When I first saw him, he looked godly almost." Roxas spreaded the white shampoo in Sora's brown hair and scrubbed his worries away. "In my dream, it was three years after we graduated. I was walking to your house so I could beat you at a game of dance dance revolution, when I saw him standing at the corner." Roxas grunted. "And he told me lots of things that made my heart fall. Then he fell on top of my and we stared making out on the floor on the ground. Then we got up and walked to your house. Except that when we got there you and Axel, were eating stuff while having sex."

Roxas gaped at what Sora was saying. "Dude, I had that same dream, except the parts with you and Riku outside." _Does this mean anything?_ Roxas grabbed a cup that sat on the head of the sink filled it with water and washed some shampoo out of Sora's hair. He repeated until it all was gone. Then he grabbed the conditioner and repeated everything. Soon, Sora was clean and ready to start the day happy. The shower washed away most of his worries. He got up and Roxas held out a towel so Sora can dry off. Roxas left, he didn't need to help with this part. Sora put each article of clothes on.

After he dried off and got dressed he came out with a towel wrapped around his head. Roxas sat on Sora's bed, and Riku and Axel sat on Riku's. Sora noticed, but pretended he didn't see them. He walked over to his bed and sat next to Roxas. "Do you think Nam made any friends?" Roxas asked to break the silence. Sora shrugged and laid down. He didn't feel like walking or doing anything that consisted of work. Roxas shrugged and went to Sora's computer and checked his email. "Dude that boy from middle school is still trying to get at me."

"Really? That's funny. You told him you had someone right?" Roxas blushed.

"Something of that sort." Roxas face became a deep dark shade of red.

"Okay we'll talk about it later."

Sora looked over at Riku and saw Riku staring at him. Riku got red and looked away. _Could it be possible he likes me back? I catch him staring at me. But he is a bad boy, he couldn't. It will destroy the reputation he has around this school._

* * *

Riku and Axel walked in the room and saw no sign of Sora. Damn! I wanted to see him. Him and Axel sat on his bed and just chilled. "Dude, I swear, that blonde guy is so fucking hot!" Axel rested his head in his hand. "I mean, he makes me feel fuzzy. I never felt this way but, he makes me want to..." Axel cut off right there by the look on Riku's face. Riku was day dreaming. Axel was shocked that Riku was doing that. All this time they knew each other, had he never witnessed Riku day dreaming. He doesn't even remember Riku showing any emotion. "Hey Riku, what ya day dreaming about?"

Riku snapped out of it. "Hm," He leaned his head back. "Oh.. nothing." _I was day dreaming about Sora. Ever since I saw him, he made me feel fuzzy too. When I first saw him, he looked angelic. He is a good boy with a pure soul, but trusted me enough to ask me where the dorms were. _Riku looked up and saw Axel looking at him. "What?"

"It's that boy huh? Blondie's friend?" Riku's eyes narrowed and he had a mad emotion showing. Axel was in shock, not only at the fact that Riku shows emotion, but that he showed emotion when talking about Sora.

"Awe, we like boys that are too nice and sweet for us."

Riku new this already. But, he seemed willing to give it up to be with Sora before another boy here tries to get with him. Sora is too pretty to be with anyone else but him.

Then Roxas came out of the bathroom. Axel sprang up immediately. "Why are you here?"

"I'm waiting for Sora to finish getting dressed." And Roxas sat on Sora's bed waiting for him to come out.

"Oh." Axel said as he sat down. Later, Sora walked out with a blue towel wrapped around his head. His skin, made soft by the water what caressed it softly. Riku couldn't help but stare at this angel. _I could never be worthy of him. I'm no good for him. _He kept staring at Sora, he felt no need to look away. He watched as he talked and responded to Roxas. That is until Sora looked at him. He blushed and looked away at the moment Sora turned his head. _Shit! _

* * *

After Roxas left and went to his room that he shared with Axel. Axel had planned a surprise for Roxas. And Riku wanted to know more about this angelic aura that is in his demonic presence. "So, Sora. Why did you want to come to school here?"

"Oh, well, I have always wanted too. Lots of actors came here to learn and it is a prestigious school so it has to be good education. Right?" Sora sat up and was eager that Riku started the conversation.

"Yeah, Last semester I failed, so I have to repeat freshmen year." Riku looked into Sora's eyes. He had no problem talking to Sora.

"Really? So what are you doing in the sophomore's dorm?"

"Like you, it was to full for me and Axel. So we had to come here." Riku sat there and felt good.

"Does your friend like Roxas?" Sora asked right out of the blue.

Riku smiled. "Yeah, he talks about him all the time." And he moved the silver hair that covered his beautiful aqua eyes. Not only did he seem godly, he is godly. Sora wanted to tell him so bad that he loved Riku.

"Oh, Roxas talks about him too. I think they should be together. But, this is just my opinion." Sora blushed and leaned his top weight on his knees. I want to show Riku I'm interested. Gods know I want him to know!.

"Don't worry," He smiled even bigger. It wasn't a evil smile, it was a flirtatious smile. "I think so too. I kinda like a boy here, but, he isn't in my league." Riku couldn't believe that he was telling the very guy he like he liked a guy.

"Who wouldn't want to be with the most talked about guy in school. Honestly, I don't care if he was bad or good. As long as he was faithful and loving I don't give a rats ass!" Sora blushed. _What the fuck! I can't believe it. My mouth and voice has a mind of it's own. I didn't want to say that!_ Sora got up and left without a word.

"SORA!" Riku screamed after him but he already had slammed the door and already walked over to Roxas room. He knocked then opened the door and what he had seen was gross and dumb. Then to add to the embarassment, Riku followed Sora.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Riku exclaimed as he saw what was in that room.

Roxas and Axel was on Axel's bed kissing with their shirts off. Axel was licking Roxas when they came in. "Oh my god!" Roxas yelled and gathered his shirt and ran into the bathroom. Axel laid on the bed and pouted.

"Man, you guys had to interrupt!"

Sora ran to the bathroom and entered. Roxas sat on the floor in fetal position. Sora walked in and closed the door. "What happened Rox?" Roxas cried.

"I couldn't help it. I just, talked to him and every word he said I drowned in. I walked over to him and sat down and before I knew it, we were kissing." Roxas looked up at Sora. "He is addicting. After one kiss I wanted more."

Roxas cried. Sora ripped some toilet paper and gave it to Roxas so he could wipe his face. "It's okay Rox. Just, be careful." Roxas looked up and he stopped the tears.

"What? You don't mind my relationship?" Roxas was in shock.

"I don't care who you love, as long as they treat you good." Sora hugged Roxas, "That's all that matters right?"

Roxas laughed and got up, as did Sora. They walked out and Axel and Riku had dissapeared. Sora looked at Roxas and motioned his head. I wonder where they went. Roxas thought the samething.

"Wanna go find Nam?"

Sora shrugged a 'yes'. They left to the door and walked out to the main hall. They walked down another blue decorative hall 'till they saw Namine standing at the end of it, Talking to Riku and Axel. Riku handed her a piece of paper and she took it. Then she saw me and waved. What the hell? Is Riku asking Nam out? Sora waved back. Riku saw him and turned down another hall, away from Sora.

* * *

Sora ran into the bathroom after Roxas. Riku went over Axel and punched him in the stomach. "Ow, the the fuck was that for you ass hole!" Axel said as he cradled his stomach.

"It's for me being an idiot. I scared Sora away." Riku went over to Axel's desk and took a piece of paper and scribbled a long note.

"Put a shirt on and come with me." Axel hesitantly obeyed. He grabbed his black tee shirt and headed out with Riku.

They roamed around the school, looking for a specific person.Then they found her."Hey you, come here" Riku pointed at the girl. She was shocked then walked over.

"Yes."

"Can you give this to Sora? Please?" He handed out a piece of paper. She took it and nodded. Then she saw two familiar faces appear down the hall. She realized it was Sora and Roxas. She waved at him. Riku and Axel looked over and Riku's expression turned from sad into fear. Shit! And he turned and ran away from Sora. Axel followed.

_I thought he was in the room with Roxas? I feel so bad for making him uncomfortable. I never meant to, it's just, he is too innocent. I can't tell him how I feel._

Axel caught up with Riku as they sprinted past people knocking them down, papers flooded everywhere. "Why did you run? You are hella changing." Riku stopped running. The fear he experienced turned to pure anger. He turned and looked at Axel with an evil glare that made him tremble. Axel had neve seen Riku do anything like this.

"I am changing so I could love him. I want to be with Sora. I want to tell him but I can't." He looked down and all emotions left him. "Everytime I am near him, I go speechless, and I catch myself staring at him, dreaming of him. No other person made me feel this way." Riku let a tear fall from his eye. Axel's eyes feared to watch Riku cry. "I never was loved. Axel. You know that"Both my parents died and I lived with my grandparents. I was too cute when I was little and my grandmother hated it. She hated that I was a gift from the gods. My grandfather hated me 'cause I was strong. He hated that I could take care of myself. They beat me when ever I back talked, didn't clean anything, or procrastinated on stuff." Axel's expression saddened.

"I didn't know they did that. You just told me they hated you." Axel walked over to him and patted his back.

_All I want to feel is loved. But what would make me feel better is, being loved by and angel._

* * *

Okay this chapter is okay. Now we know why he is bad.

Review pwease... puppydog eyes


	4. Now or Never

Okay here is chapter 4... I hope you like it!

expecally you aisubara!

_**"Now Or Never"**  
_

_Now baby or never 'cause I been so good to you  
Now baby or never 'cause I've been so lonesome, too  
Now baby or never if I mean anything to you  
Now baby or never 'cause you wasted so much time  
Now baby or never 'cause you can't make up your mind  
Now baby or never and it ain't no fault of mine  
It's got tobe yes or no  
It's eitheryou stay or go  
You can't leave me on the shelf  
You gotta commit yourself  
It's eitheryou will baby or won't fall  
In love with me_

-Billy Holiday

* * *

Sora stood there in burning heat questioning his love for Riku. I'm not even sure he loves me back. Maybe he used me to get to Nam. Just the thought of it made him sick. Roxas started to walk over towards Namine. Sora realized what Roxas was doing, and quickly followed. Down the hall, Namine started walking to them. Holding the paper Riku gave her.

She smiled not knowing that Sora was confused and mad about what he had just saw. "Hey guys. Sora could I talk to you in private?" Sora calmed a little enough to hear what she had to say.

"Sure." He mumbled. She took his hand and pulled him outside to the courtyard where they held basketball games and croquet games. They sat on a stone bench with sea boat carvings on it. She bounced happily, like nothing bad happened.

"Riku wanted me to give you this." She handed him the paper, on it was a neatly written name 'Sora'. He felt like a complete idiot. "Okay, well I will go get Roxas and you read that letter." Namine smiled at him, she patted his shoulder and left back into the giant building. Sora looked at the letter and slowly unfolded it to see a whole page written. Sora started to read.

" Dear Sora,

As you know I am the bad boy in school, that is my rep, to show no mercy to anyone, to hurt all that disobey me. But, you have stopped a mental rage that built inside me. When you first walked into the school and when I saw you speak to me, my heart fell. You have an amazing soft voice I have ever heard. You sounded like an angel, and you probably think I am some demon. I have never felt these feelings before. I have had girlfriends but they were mere tools I used for my enjoyment. You are the only boy that made me feel fuzzy inside, my world turned inside out. The sky was the ground, the air was water, the fire in my soul burned me in a good way. I think these feelings I have developed for you are feelings called 'Love'. have never felt these feelings, I never saw these feelings. I have no meaning of that word, but when you are around, that is the word that pops into my heart. I know what you are thinking, this is just some sappy love letter, well it is not. I truly like you Sora. But I need to get my head on straight so tonight I am sleeping in a room with Axel. He will help me decipher these feelings that linger in my heart. Maybe tomorrow, we could sit and talk, but for one night I need to be alone with my brother Axel. He and Roxas seem to have a connection and he feels that you and I have one too. Anyway, This is all I wanted to say, but never pucked up the courage to do it. Talk to you later I suppose.

Love,

Riku "

As Sora read this letter, his heart filled with happiness. He knows Riku loves him, and Riku knows Sora likes him. Sora was confused about this whole situation. Then he saw Roxas walk out of the massive building. He stood there and gazed out past and beyond. Sora followed suit. The scenery was so beautiful, past the field and flower garden behold the forest. Trees gallantly stood tall and mighty, with their leaves that is greener than any other green. Their trunks scarred from all the years of history it stood through. Really beautiful, no wonder people come out here just to do homework or, hang.

Roxas started walking over to him, with his hands in his pockets. He shuffles over to Sora then takes a seat next to him. Silence spreads over them in an awkward stage. They couldn't wait to get to this school because it is a new experience, now that they are there, the new thing turned out to be love for two guys.

"What did he write Ra?" Roxas continued to stare at the rocky ground.

"Here read it Cho." Sora handed him the letter. Roxas took it gently and read it. With each word he read, he swelled up with awe.

When he finished reading he folded it and handed it back to Sora. "That was sweet. I guess I am sleeping in your room tonight." Sora nodded in agreement. "Well, the sun is setting. Perfect time to take a shower without the light on." Roxas got up and wiped off wrinkles on his clothes.

"I'll come too. I am going to change and get in my bed." Those were last words that were spoken between them. The walk all the way to the room was quiet, with the exception of students scurrying around before school starts in 3 days. They walked through the tangled halls, past rooms of girls pillow fighting in nighties, and a couple making out. They kept walking 'till they past Namine's room. She was in there making out with another girl. Roxas and Sora grinned and watched for a moment. They had enough of it and decided to bust her out.

"Namine what the hell?" Roxas screamed out as he jumped in the room. He startled them to the point Namine ran into the bathroom. The girl sat there unembarrassed and introduced herself to Roxas.

"Hello, I am Olette," She waved. "and you are?"

Sora stood there laughing his ass off at what he had just seen. He couldn't believe he just saw Namine making out with Olette, and at times like these he wished he had camcorder to record funny stuff. Roxas started laughing too, they both laughed until Namine came out of the bathroom redder than an apple.

"Shut up, and repeat it to no one! And why are you laughing at me gay boy?" She slapped Roxas across his face. Even though it hurt, he couldn't help but keep laughing the image was still vivid in his mind.

Sora calmed down enough to start talking. "Hello, Olette. I am Sora, and this laughing gay boy is Roxas." Sora put his arm around the laughing Roxas. Roxas finally comprehended what Sora had said and hit him.

"Hey! That's mean."

"It's true!"

"Well maybe so, but the same for you asshole!"

Sora and Roxas blushed. Olette and Namine giggled at how stupid this truth-fest turned out to be. After that another silent wave washed over them. Sora removed his hand from Roxas's waist and felt the letter rub in his pocket, he had forgotten that they had to go talk about their current situation. Sora looked at Roxas and motioned to the door to leave. The girls had forgotten all about them 'cause as they left, they were making out again. They were still laughing on the way to their rooms.

They get to Sora's room and open the door, to find that Riku had laid down on his bed and fell asleep. Sora was confused and walked over to the bed and pushed Riku gently awake. He woke up and realized Sora was in the room. Every muscle in his body tensed, and he hurried up and left to Axel's room across the way. This is a side Sora would never have thought to see from Riku, seeming that he is a 'bad boy' and such it only seems logical.

When he left Roxas went into the bathroom and took his perfect shower while Sora stood there and changed into night clothes. Since it was a warm night he only slept in grey and black plaid pants. He slipped into his bed, under the covers and let his mind run off any thoughts entering his head. I wonder why Riku tensed, maybe it is because He like me too much.. His mind was so deep in thought that he didn't realize someone crawled into his bed.

It is probably Roxas wanting to sleep with me. But then he felt hands explore his waist, then heard a sweet seductive voice ring in his ear sweet words that made his spine tingle. "I can't stop think about you Sora, even if I tried to leave you haunt my mind with your angelic face. Forget what the letter said, I want to be with you."

I put my hands onto his and held them there, he was cold, like he had been sitting outside for a very long time. I moved his hands and turned over to my side so I could see him. I turned and I saw his face, it was paler than usual. I put my warm hand to his cold face and he shuddered. "You're so cold Riku. hat have you been doing?" He got up and removed his jacket and boots, then he calmly laid himself right in front of me.

"Sora, don't worry about where I was, let us just lay here. All I want is to lay with you." Riku looked deep into Sora's eyes. Sora swelled with lust for this demonic god, and before he knew it, a pair of lips pressed against his. He longed a kiss from this boy and finally got it. A sweet passionate kiss that made them get lost away into each others hearts. Riku wrapped his arm around Sora's feminine waist that made him gasp a little, giving him a chance to slide in some tongue. Sora took to it immediately and let Riku's tongue explore his mouth.

5 minutes past and they parted, that kiss added a satisfied pleasure to their emotions. They laid there in the dark, holding each other. Sora felt so comfortable in his arms to the point he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. When he fell asleep Riku fell asleep also.

------------------------------------

A Riku Story...

"Do you wanna go steal stuff? We can leave the grounds ya' know." Axel said, helping Riku feel better. Riku looked up at Axel with happiness in his eyes.

"Yeah, lets go. I need a new jacket and boots." So the boys went to their room and hopped out of the window to the ground below. From their they sprinted across the grounds to the wall. They climbed the secret passage way to the town next door. They trailed that path and though of nothing but what to steal. The path was long and treacherous but they didn't care, they lived for things like this. After a long walk they were in the town, the town is called Central Heights. Riku and Axel walked around and looked around for easy stuff to steal.

They walked the busy streets, blending into the surroundings like they were normal. Until they reached a dead street. They past an unlocked car that held fine boots. Riku had seen a pair like these in a magazine, he wanted them badly. "Stay here and looked out, I have some shoes to steal." Riku crept over to the car and opened the door enough so when he closed it it didn't make a big noise. He reached his hand through the door and gripped on to the boots. Gently he pulled them out. Not to make any sudden moves that could make this cars alarm go off. Finally he got them out. He was so happy but then realized someone was coming out of the building so he and Axel hightailed it around the corner and down the street.

Axel gasp as he saw a hobo sitting on the corner. The hobo had a locket with the inscription R on it. It instantly reminded him of his beloved Roxy. He quietly walked up to the hobo and grabbed the locket. He pulled it away from him gently. Soon the locket was out of the grasp of the hobo. Then they walked further down the street.

On the corner they saw a little store that had already been broken into. They took their chances and walked up to it. They walked in and grabbed the first things they saw. Axel had taken a long overcoat and Riku had taken a long jacket with 'Bad Boy' on the back. Then they ran aways from the store. They retraced their steps and went back to he school.

"This locket is for my Roxy." Axel said and held it to his cheek.

Naturally Riku wasn't paying attention he was to busy thinking about other things. _Did Sora read the letter? I hope he did. Damn!__I am so confused._ His thinking stopped there when he felt a hand smack his head.

"Dammit Riku listen! I know you're thinking about Sora, if you really love him, tell him. I did, and look now I am happy." He rubbed the locket teasingly. "I know we have a rep, but I will risk it just to have Roxy."

Riku thought hard about it, love or reps? They walked down the passageway all the way down to the secret entrance. They climbed down and sprinted again to the giant building and slipped back into the room. By now the adrenaline was pumping throughout his body like nicotine to a smoker. Riku had made his choice. "Okay I am going to go talk to Sora." He slipped on the jacket and the boots and left. He walked up to the room and no one was in there. He sat on his bed and waited for Sora. _My love, I want you fuck the rep! I want you. _He sat and waited 'till he fell asleep.

Later, he was awakened by Sora himself. He got nervous that he tensed and got frightened. Without thinking he got up and ran out of the room. He ran to Axel's room and scared him half to death. "Damn Riku, scaring the shit out of me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Riku looked down and felt ashamed for leaving like that. "I couldn't do it! It was to hard and scary."

Axel got so fed up with Riku's crap and slapped some sense into this senseless human."Oh. Your. God. You fucking pussy. GO now and tell hm how you feel, or so help me I will kick your ass 'till your battered and bruised!" Riku looked at him with the devils eye. Axel jumped a little, but then Riku calmed and walked back to Sora's room and saw that Sora was laying down. _Well, it's now or never.  
_

* * *

_ Okay sorry it is short... don't hit me... If you Review Riku will give you a cookie.._

_then steal it back muahaha!! lol_


	5. Love and Cops

Hello there... we are back with another great chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.. If I did, there would be a lot of yaoi smut.

* * *

The next morning was a humble morning, Sora woke up and felt a warm body beside him snoring soundly. This is music to his ears, to hear Riku beside him sleeping peacefully as he has in all of his dreams. This really does make him wonder _Is it real, or another dream, a mere illusion that I could wake up from and find him gone, like none of it even happened? _Sora pinched his arm "ow..." He knew he was awake, this wasn't and illusion, it was real. Sora sat up and leaned his back on the cold blue wall. He watched Riku sleep, watching the strands of silver hair dance elegantly against his pale nose with each breath he exhaled. Watching him move with each inhale and exhale, and the occasional "aah..". _Damn, even in his sleep he is a god. _Sora sat and admired the beauty this boy held within and on the shell outside.

He watched, admired this god of a human for seconds, which turned into minutes, which seemed to turn into hours. He looked at the clock and it flashed big red numbers across the screen which read 9:59. He kept looking at the clock until it flashed across the screen 10:00. Exactly on the mark he heard a soft, manly voice begin to talk. "Sora.." He looked at the boy laying down and saw those beautiful aqua eyes look back at him. "Thanks for letting me sleep with you last night." He managed to say in between noisy yawns. Sora looked at him and smiled. Riku saw and smiled back, but with pink rushing to his cheeks. "What?"

Sora kept the little smile on his cheeks. "Nothing, I just.." He paused. Riku waited for an answer patiently. "I just.. your welcome." And kept the smile on his face to play it off fairly. Riku looked at him funny then giggled. Sora sat there with his back and head resting on the wall, while Riku sat up and moved next to Sora on the wall.

"Sora," He and Sora locked eyes. He felt his cheeks getting redder at the thought in his mind. "Are we.." He was cut off by a pair of soft pink lips pressing against his own. Riku was caught off guard by the sudden kiss, but gave in to the soft lips of the person he loved dearly. They sat there, lip locked in their dorm, seemed like a peaceful time. Sora ran his hand through Riku's hair before resting it on the back of Riku's head and pulled it closer to his. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and tickled his back for a slight moment. Sora let out a little giggle, and allowed Riku's tongue entrance into Sora's warm mouth. Riku let Sora swim in the pool love, as did Sora.

Then they hear a knock at the door. "Woo-hoo, Sora? It's me Roxas." He heard Roxas banging on the door. _Fuck, whenever any of us are having an intimate moment it always ends up being disturbed by someone._ Riku pulled apart and leaned his back and head once again on the cold blue wall. Fuck, I wanna keep kissing Sora But Roxas had to come and get him. Sora got up and walked to the door, with his head down. He was sad and pissed because Roxas came to ruin the moment.

He got to the door and reached for the handle, he grabbed it and turned it and the door swung open fully. Next came the jumping and the hurt. Roxas jumped fully onto Sora knocking him to the floor. "Oh. Your. Lord. Sora, look what Axel gave me!" He pulled a silver locket out of his pocket with an "R" engraved on the front. "It is so beautiful! Oh and School starts tomorrow so we need to get our books." Roxas said still on Sora.

"Good for you Rox, Can you do me a huge favor." Roxas looked suspicious, but Sora has a more convincing face on, to ensure he couldn't possibly do anything wrong.

"Yeah sure!"

"GET OFF-ER ME!!" Sora yelled and pushed Roxas off of him. Roxas fell to the side and laughed. Sora got up and brushed the newly formed wrinkles from his pajama bottoms. He heard a giggle come from Riku. Sora looked at Riku and he had a smile across his face. Roxas got up and looked over at Sora's bed, and then noticed the shoes and jacket on the floor.

"Hey that's funny," Sora looked at Roxas. "I heard on the news this morning that Mr. Gane shoes got stolen and that a store that was broken into had two jackets, three hats, all the jewelry and candy stolen." Sora looked to Riku and his face was still with a smile. But Sora knew better, Riku was covering up something. Sora narrowed his blue eyes at Riku in curiosity. Riku played the role of 'innocent until proven guilty' very well. Riku sat there and ran his hand through his hair and fixed it._ I hope Sora doesn't suspect anything, He'd probably kill me for stealing._

Riku got up, picked up the boots and jacket. He put on the jacket and hid the boots underneath his bed. He got his old pair of green and black vans and put them on his feet. Roxas and Sora looked to the door where he saw Axel making a huge riot coming up the hall. "Shit. Riku I am in so much trouble." Riku looked to the door and Sora saw in his eyes, fear. Axel got to the door, "Demyx and Zexion are here, back from their parents." He got to the door and froze. His eyes widened and his pupils grew with each minute that past.

"Axel, calm down." Axel began to be calm, he came in and closed the door. He stepped up to Roxas and stood there tall and lean. Roxas jumped and put his arms around Axel's neck pulling him down and lip locked him. Axel naturally wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist.

Sora moved over to Riku and sat next to him. "Riku tell me about these Zexion and Demyx people. Why is Axel.." He got cut off by Riku's index finger.

"Demyx and Axel had a thing before summer break." He whispered into Sora's ear so that Axel and Roxas couldn't hear. "But, Zexion, my brother likes Demyx. Demyx like both of them, but thinks Zexion is too emo." He removed his finger and waited for Demyx to burst through the door, or at least Zexion. Sora sat there and thought about how this triangle is gonna turn out. Triangle? More like a square. Zexion likes Demyx, Demyx likes both Axel and Zexion, But Axel likes Roxas. More like a square.

Soon a blue-silver haired boy, with part of it covering part of his face, about Riku's height comes through the door and spots Axel groping Roxas._ I supposed this is Zexion._ Then he looked over and sees Sora and Riku sitting next to each other. "Hey Riku, Why is Axel groping another dude? Demyx will be here any minute." Zexion said slowly as came in and left the door open. He walked over to Riku's computer desk and sat on the chair.

"Yeah, but think about this, you can catch him on the rebound." Riku assured Zexion. Zexion looked at Riku and rolled his eyes. He pulled out a thick-ish book from his pocket and opened to the middle of it. On the spine it said 'Heaven Eyes' By David Almond. Zexion noticed Sora checking out the book and already got a little annoyed.

"May I help you?"

Sora looked at him and blushed. "Nothing, I just have read that book, I think it is awesome." He said unsure of the reaction he might get.

"You read? Nobody in our group read besides me and Riku." He folded a page corner, closed it, and laid it flat on his lap. "I have read it already, but please tell me your insight on it, I value other people opinions." He leaned into the intelligent conversation.

"Well, It was a sad and happy story and well, the grandfather was suspicious figure that seemed to carry many secrets hidden from Heaven Eyes. But the end was truly happy when Erin told Heaven Eyes that she was her sister, not by blood but by mind and that Mouse and January were her brothers. She was so happy. Then they went back to the orphanage and the lady was being an ignorant bitch. But what are you gonna do?" Sora loved feeling smart, and now having a friend that is smart too was awesome.

"Yeah, but what did you think about the begining?" Riku said out of now where. Sora looked at him and was about to answer before and interruption.

"Hey Axel babe, I'm ba..." He saw Axel and Roxas in each other's arms, Axel's cheeks became crimson. The boy with a mullet looking hair stood there in shock at his discovery. _I guess this must be Demyx, seeming on how he is in shock by my brother and Axel in arms. _The boy turned and ran down the hall to his room. Zexion got up and ran after him.

"Ha ha ha." Was the last thing said. Sora and Roxas Left and went to find Namine and her lover Olette. While Riku and Axel went and hung out with his group now that they all are back from their homes. _I can tell this school year is gonna rock!_

---------------------------------------

Sora and Roxas found Namine and Olette sitting on the stone bench outside the school. They held hands watching the birds fly and land around the forest. They spotted Sora and Roxas and moved over to make room for them to sit down. All four of them sat there and just went about a usual conversation talking abut random stuff. Sora stayed quiet thinking to himself about Riku. _Riku got a new jacket and boots, could he have stolen them? He couldn't have he has been here in the school, unless there is a secret exit from here somewhere. Damn it! He could go to juvenile hall for stealing! Then, I'd have to pay for a lawyer and get him out of it. Maybe we'll also be taught a lesson on stealing and he might not do it again._

As Sora stayed in his little world and thought about Riku, Namine, Olette, and Roxas were watching him sit there and think for a while and he hadn't noticed. "Hey Sora, what are you thinking so gods damned hard about?" Roxas said nudging Sora. Sora just stayed quiet hoping they would give up, but Roxas and them wouldn't. They want to know why he isn't being talkitive, so they just bothered him. Pestered him to the point a normal person would end up going insane, but he held up. He stood his ground of not talking.

"Fine then! Stay quiet you stubborn ass!" Namine screamed. She had finally given up. Olette gave up too so she could talk to her Nam-Nam. Roxas on the other hand kept pestering him. Poking his side and lifting his head, but he sat there and endured anything that Roxas dished. After about an hour right when the sun was setting he stopped and finally gave up. They sat there and engaged on another random conversation involving crabs and aids. They are fucking weirdohs.

The outside became dark and the moon was full. Sora looked up at the stars and took in the beauty nature offered for the taking eye. _The dark covered the forest, the ground, the school like a robe covering the naked body. It was beautiful to people who don't take nature for granted and abuse it._ Roxas noticed Sora and looked up to the sky and saw the stars in the sky. "Remeber in the city Sora, we couldn't see the stars so me and you went out to the near by woods and laid on the ground until the sun was starting to come up and just admired the beauty?"

"Yeah, I do. I am so glad we came here 'cause now we can see them every night now." Sora smiled. "Oh crap we forgot our books!" Sora said slapping his hand against his forhead. He felt like an idiot for forgeting them.

"I already got mine, you forgot yours by thinking. I told you that thinking was bad." Sora looked at Roxas and rolled his eyes.

"I'll get them before classes start tomorrow." And then we all left to go to sleep. I got to my room and saw Riku sitting on his bed in boxers and a white wife beater. He was deep in thought until Sora walked through the door then turned his focused onto Sora. He gave a relief smile and giggled. Sora looks so cute when he stares at me.

Sora changed into his pajama bottoms and Riku watched Sora change. As Sora removed his shirt Riku's eyes scanned all the developing muscles on Sora's body. Sora knew Riku was watching him, and he liked it. Sora slowly removed his pants, and Riku began to feel a rush of feelings he hasn't felt before. Sora smiled at the fact everyone thought he was naieve and innocent, when truly he was a little deviant. He got his pants fully off and dropped them into a hamper at the foot of his bed. Riku couldn't resist the body before his eyes.

Riku got up from his bed with a hard cock and went up to Sora. He grabbed the younger boys head and pulled it in for a deep kiss. Sora gasped and Riku slid his tongue into the opening. Sora opened his mouth more and let Riku's tongue explore the inner cavity of Sora's mouth. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and held him close to his body. Sora ran his hands through Riku's hair and rest his hands on Riku's neck holding his head closer to his. Riku and Sora's tongues mashed and clashed together. _Sora tastes sweet and salty like his Ice-cream he has talked about. If it tastes this good, then maybe I should try it. Wow Riku tastes good, he makes me long for more with his sweet taste, I want more._

"Riku.." Sora moaned and Riku knew what he had to do. Riku walked Sora, still kissing, over to Sora's bed and gently laid him down. Sora started on taking off Riku's wife beater while Riku took off Sora's boxers. Riku got them off then took his own off. His lips mashed onto Sora's again and their tongues examined each other once more. Then Riku broke the kiss and followed his jawline down to Sora's body. Sora dipped his head back and arched his back in pleasure. Riku rolled his tongue all over every muscle that is on Sora. Sora moaned a little. Riku went down to Sora's hard cock and licked the top while Sora moaned Riku's name. Riku took the hard cock to his mouth and bobbed up and down. Sora moaned 'ahhhs' with every bob Riku made for him. they sated that way for a while then came the Riku pleasureing. He put his fingers to Sora's mouth and had Sora lick them. After they were lubbed up, "Sora do you trust me?" Sora nodded his head and let out a groaning "Yeah.."

Riku stuck one of his finger into the opening, Sora gasped, Riku stuck another in after it and Sora got louder. Riku moved his fingers in and out until it became lubbed real well. He took them out and put his hard cock to the entrance and pushed in slowly. Sora put a pillow to his face and gasped louder into the pillow. Riku had heard muffled 'Fuck me' and 'Please', and took to it. He pushed in farther and faster. He began to catch speed real fast and began thrusting faster. Sora screamed 'Riku oh Riku' into the pillow. Riku felt a pressure in him and felt it push out. Then the rush he felt earlier go away and felt newly formed sweat beads flow down his body. Sora let out one last word into the pillow while he cumed right on Riku's chest.

Riku collapsed beside Sora on Sora's bed and cuddled him. Sora cuddled back ignoring the cum on Riku's chest. And like that they were catching their breaths, slowing down their fast hearts as they beat as one. Sora nuzzled his head into Riku's neck. Before they knew it the were both sleeping and enjoying lust as it comes and goes.

--------------------------

Sora woke up to find Riku has gone but then right there on the wall was a note That had his name written on the front of it. He took the note and read it. "Look under your bed, and see you in class." Sora looked under his bed to find his school books. _Riku got me my school books. He is just so good to me._ Sora went to take a shower then got dressed for first period class. He came outside in his school uniform and books in hand to find Namine and Roxas waiting for him.

"Hey."

"Ready?"

"Hey, yeah!" Sora said as they walked to homeroom. They walked into the classroom and sat down in the seats in the far back. He looked around the room and saw the luccious Silver haired boy chatting with Zexion, Demyx, Axel, and a guy with light blue hair. Riku found Sora and they locked eyes. Then the bell rang as the sign for class starting. Everyone took their seats and waited for the teacher to walk in. Some young teacher walked in along with a pair of cops. Then the teacher pointed to the seat Riku sat in. "Riku, your underaresst for theft." Riku stood up and heard them slap on the handcuffs on him.

"Sora, you'll get me out of this right?" Riku exlaimed.

"With all the money I have." And that was the last words being spoken between them.

* * *

Woot! I'll be updating soon! 


	6. Letter To You All

**Sorry People.**

Dear faithful readers,

I added this chapter to say I have lost interest in writing this story. I will continue it in the future but for now I am taking a break from it. School is about to start for me and I hope I haven't disappointed you all. As soon as I can come up with better chapters and ideas I will add the next chapter. I have been giving this a lot of thought and this is my decision I will continue it, just in the near future.

Also, on another note, If you want to send me ideas to make the chapters ahead better you can and I will take each and everyone of them to heart (and give you credit of course.) But I would like and idea of what you would want happen in next chapter like do you want Riku in jail, or he is in but then they hire a good lawyer and gets freed, or what ever you want to read about. But until I can get new ideas and put them in words, this story will be discontinued temporarily. Thanks for your understanding.

-Drea [Torn Wings


	7. How Can Life Go Wrong?

_Hello everyone and my kind readers, I am back. __**::huggles::**__ I had an epiphany, and for those who don't know what that is, consider it an spontaneous burst of ideas. I know the lot of you wanted me to continue and I said I would in the future. Well here we are, in the future... Well enough of my ramblings and random sayings, lets get back to the storyline!_

_**"Save Me"**_

_there's nothing left for me to live in this hell_

_all I remember is that we said goodnight_

_and now my life is a living hell_

_save me_

_please wake me up from this dream_

_save me_

_how am I supposed to live_

_save me_

_please wake me up from this dream_

_save me_

_where the hell did I go wrong_

_where did I go wrong..._

_I see the picture in my dreams_

_will it ever stop haunting me_

_am I ever gonna be free_

_I can't erase the memory_

_save me _

_-Pain_

_**------------------------**_

The school day went on as normal as it could get. The accident from this morning in homeroom was the most talked about thing. Then Riku asking Sora, while being carried out, to get him out of the rut, everybody started talking about that too. Not in front of him though, mostly behind his back things like "Are they best friends from the past?", or "Maybe Sora is his bitch." Even though those were just thoughts from people who don't know the truth, Sora ignored them and all the questions and comments and continued his day as he normally would. He sat at a table with Namine, Roxas, Axel, Zexion, Demyx, and the light blue haired kid named Saiix eating lunch.

_What am I going to do? I don't think I can go like this. If Riku wants to be with me he has to stop stealing because of stuff like this. He is now in gods-no-where doing gods-know-what. How am I going to get him out of this? I'd have to call my mom. No I'll call my grandmother, I'll tell her cause she is the only one that understands me. My mom would hate that I found love, especially a boy._

"Hello Sora, are you here?" Namine waved her hand in Sora's face and he immediately turned his attention to everyone.

"Yeah, sorry..." He said and ate his sandwich.

"Sora, what are you thinking so hard about?" Roxas whispered quietly to Sora so no one else could hear them. But how could they hear them when thy are too busy talking about how badly they are gonna beat up people if they mess with Sora. Roxas was only trying to pry into Sora's mind, but Sora already built the wall between everyone. The only people he will let in is his grandmother and Riku. "Anyway, let's go to your dorm and see if grandma replied to the email you sent her."

Sora got up along with Roxas and started heading to the dorm area. "Where are you two going?" Axel yelled after them. He wanted to spend time with Roxas but Roxas feels obligated to help Sora. Sora needs Roxas so Axel will just have to get over it.

"We are going to see if someone answered our email. We will be back later." Roxas dragged Sora down the halls of teens away from the group. As he walked down the hall he felt everybody had caught onto what Sora and Riku have. He felt as though everywhere he went there was a pair of eyes that never left him. The scary thing was they walked down the hall the same way, with their heads down and hands in their pockets. Sora thought it was sort of scary to think they are best friends because they have the same personality. Except Roxas would smoke or do bad things on occasion. Sora never did a bad thing in his life until he met Riku.

They got to the room and Sora sat at the computer desk. Sora went to his yahoo account and saw he had 4 new mail messages. He clicked it and saw that one was his grand mother, his brother Leon, and his other childhood friend Kairi. But the other one was someone he didn't know. Sora waited to answer that one he instead clicked on Kairi's email.

"_Hey Sora! I hope you are having a good time over there. We all miss you here, even your mom! A guy came here a couple days ago asking for you. I told him you left to a high school somewhere far and gave him your email address. Well, anyways, talk to you soon!_

_- K1R1_

_ps: I want my corset back that you stole from me LOL"_

Sora read the email and Roxas did too behind his back and laughed out loud. Sora blushed and told him to shut up, and he clicked on his next email.

"_Hey little bro, I hope you are doing okay. How is mom? The neighbors said that you left after a fight with mom. Is she being nice to you? I had Cloud go over there and check it out one night and he said he saw mom slap you across the face. Please talk to me bro. Anyways, I better go to work, get on AIM one day. Talk to ya later._

_-Leon Letisuego"_

Sora waited to reply to that too. He clicked on the next one.

"_Hey honey! How is my grandson doing? Tell me everything! Did you meet a girl, or boy? I can't wait to see you again. How 'bout this weekend? Bring Roxas and Namine if you wish. Bring whoever you want I have lots of room! It seems like yesterday I held you in my arms and thought myself as a grandmother. And now you are in high school, I feel so old. Please reply back I am dieing to hear from my favorite grandson (Don't tell Leon). Okay then I must be going now and buy stuff for your arrival, whether you want to or not!_

_Love,_

_Abuela Rosa"_

Sora replied to his grandmother's email with a certain hope of help she can give him. Anything to help with Riku. Even though they just met, it seemed like he has seen him before.

"_Hey grandma, I got your email I would love to come. Can I bring 4 people? I want to bring Roxas, Namine, Axel, and Olette. They are our new friends. So I guess we will take a train and you pick us up at the train station. See you there grandma! Also, I need your help with something, but we'll discuss it when I get there._

_Love,_

_-Sora"_

"Hey Roxas, do you want to go to my grandma's on the weekend?" Roxas jumped up and exclaimed a 'hell yeah'. Sora sat there and laughed. Roxas looked at the emails and laughed at what Sora's grandmother said in her letter. Then he looked at the unread one that is a mystery. Sora clicked on it.

"_Hello Sora, I am a person who knows you very well. I even know that you and a Mr. Asorx have deep feelings for each other. I know his situation. Please give me a chance to help you two out, after all, I owe him that much. Email me back with a reply._

_-Mr. E"_

Sora and Roxas looked at this email and studied it. "Who do you think it is?" He asked Sora. He shrugged. Who could know besides the person who wrote this email. But, who would? I don't think Riku has parents, if he did they would probably be neglectful to him seeming on how he feels a need to steal stuff to be happy. _Whoever this person is, he claims he knows me really well and owes Riku much_. Sora looked closely at the email to see the email address. _greendevil201. _He only had one thought in mind to what to say to this weirdo.

" _Mr. E eh? Well then, sure. Make a day when to meet secretly and I will show. And if this is a trap, I am ready for it."_

"Sora! What the hell are you writing, you can't trust this glob of idiocracy can you?" Roxas bursted when he read the reply. Sora ignored him which made Roxas even more frustrated than he could be. "Dammit Sora! Why are you trusting that son of a bitch anyways? We don't know him and if you go, I-I will go with you." Roxas was struck scared at the thought of fighting and older man, if he even was old. Even though I don't want to help, something is telling me to trust in him.

"Yes I am Rox." Sora looked down and Roxas started shaking. "You know to trust my instincts, they are never wrong." Sora clutched his chest and closed his eyes. _I just hope they don't let me down_.

_**--------------------------------**_

Riku sat in the confined room in solitude. It didn't bother him, he was used to it. But, just after he had found his angel now this happens, how can life be so cruel? Unless it was a set up, maybe, but who'd want to set him up besides all guys in the school? _So, what happens now?_

Nothing left to do now but wait. His light will save him from the darkness and all that inhabits it. He vowed when he met Sora that he wouldn't let the darkness take a hold of him again. Almost like a rebirth of a god. When he saw Sora, he thought he had seen him from somewhere long ago, but never really knew. Is there someone out there with the answers I seek? He sat on his bed, legs curled up to his chest, in a orange jump suit deep in thought.

He was in a juvenille hall, miles away from his love, in a town called Hurago, only allowed one phone call per day. He knew the number to the school and extension to the dorm. I got to at least try it. He called the guard and asked to use his one phone call. The guard said yes and let him and walked him down the hall to the phones and meeting rooms.

--

The phone rang at the dorm where Sora and Roxas were in. "You gonna answer it?" Sora nodded and went over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Would you like to take a call from 'Sora, its me Riku'?"

Sora's eyes shot wide open and immediately accepted the call. "Hold while your being transfered."

"Hello? Sora?" He heard a voice at the end of the phone.

"Riku! Are you okay? Where are you?" Sora said frantically.

"Its okay, I am in a ju-ve hall in a town called Hurago."

"My grandmother lives in Hurago! Listen, I will get you out don't worry about it. I'll come visit you!! I promise!"

Riku smiled, even though Sora couldn't see it. "I appreciate it Sora. I really do." Sora smiled through the phone. The officer in the phone room told him time was up, "I go to go, I love you!"

"I love you too!!" Sora said and heard the other end hang up. Sora saddened and put the phone on the reciever. "That settles it," He turned to Roxas, who was eating Sora's skittles, "I am gonna meet this Mr.E person and find out what information he has to offer me." He walked over to Roxas and snatches the skittles. "Get your own damn bag of skittles!" Roxas frowned and watched Sora eat the rest of the tasty skittles, while thinking up of thousands of name calling possibilities.

Lunch bell has rang declaring two more blocks before returning to the dorms. Sora had grabbed his algebra I book and back pack and headed for his math class one floor above them. Roxas has always been the smart one when it came to math, he had geometry in the 9Th grade. They departed and sailed through the rest of the day on worries and fears. The only chance of saving Riku was to meet this person and confide in his grandmother like he always does.

Sora got to his room and collapsed on his bed, tired and waited for the weekend to get there, fast. He sat at the computer desk and did all his 3-hourrecommended homework. By the time he finished the dark had spread and the next day would come soon. He looked at his clock and it flashed 7:45 PM. He put all his work away and hopped into the shower.

He came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and proceeded to change into pajamas. Afterwards, he went to his bed and climbed underneath he covers. He turned off the light and laid in the darkness, staring long and hard at the bed that was unoccupied.

He felt so alone, forsaken if you will. He stared at all the band posters and stuff and saw a mirage of Riku, lying in his own bed staring at Sora and smiling softly. Sora smiled and drifted into a narrow but somewhat peaceful sleep. He dreamt of all eight of them hanging out together at the age of 35 telling stories about the good old days. Their kids running around and playing. Nothing bad happened. Just peaceful, until it was interrupted by a sudden slow movement.

Sora woke and saw someone crawl in his bed. He looked at who it was and realized it was Roxas. His brother. He scooted over so Roxas wouldn't fall off the bed, even though it would be funny as hell. and shifted his pillow so that both of them could share it. Roxas put his arm around Sora and cuddled him. So needed the closeur and cuddled him back.

"Ra, are you okay?" He whispered softly.

Sora stayed quiet for a moment, then spoke, "Yeah Cho, I guess I am. I mean, it all happened so fast." Tears escaped his eyes and his voice cracked a little. "I mean, I met him, had sex with him, and lost him. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Roxas looked at him and thought of anything that could put Sora at ease. But he couldn't find anything, gods knows he tried and wanted too, but, there was nothing. All he did, could do was hug him and tell him it would all be alright and change as the time passes. Like a mother would do for her kids that ended up in a tight spot. Sora found it somewhat comforting, but nothing could patch a hole in his torn heart, except the return of his dearly beloved.

Sora cuddled into Roxas's chest and fell asleep. Roxas made sure Sora was asleep before he fell into a sleep too. Hell, maybe they all needed a good sleep. To take some of the tension off and concentrate on the situation at hand a little clearer. It only seemed like a few minutes but they both wok up by the song "Apologize". Roxas groaned and put it on sleep mode and fell back asleep. Five minutes later the alarm clock went off again, but this time in a horrible beeping noise. Roxas and Sora groaned. "We're up, we're up.." Roxas said and sat up and turned it off. He sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched and yawned. He got up and walked to his room across the hall and gathered clothes.

Sora sat up and yawned. He stretched all his worn, bruised muscles and newly formed brain cells. He scooted to the edge of the bed and patted the blue rug with his foot. He slowly stood up and got dressed. In the middle of him getting dressed Roxas walked in with all his school stuff and clothes. He sat it all in the bed and started to change.

Another day of grieving, please weekend show up fast and let me help. Please I beg you, time go faster, for me?

_**---------------------**_

_The email is sooooo random!! If it is your email I am sorry, I am just making up stuff as I go... And your welcome. One of my very best friends told me she wanted it to go on and stuff, so yeah, here ya go! Please review thankkies!!_

_:D_

_-Dre-Chan [Chie _

_ps.. sorry if this wasn't what you expected... I needed a filler and this is the best one I could think of... __**::sweats::**_


	8. Can You Tell Me Why?

_**Dear readers! :D**_

_**I am so sorry I haven't been updating lately... My dad has been being a complete dick to me and my mom, making her cry and making me feel like an idiot that can never amount to anything, or become something of value to society. Her and i have been plaining to move and I have been trying to keep my grades up so I can get into the school that I want to go to. I want to go to the high school where she went when she was in high school.**_

_**But, slowly I have been working on all my fanfictions,**_

_**Blood Love -temp title-**_

_**MBFCL **_

_**Denial**_

_**Two Souls, One Destiny**_

_**And a few new ones for Naruto and Death Note... And one for KH but its a celebrity twist one. It came to me one day at school, but I'll save that story cause it really isn't interesting, but the story plot is really good.**_

_**In all honesty, I didn't really want to continue my stories because I don't feel I am a very good story writer. I have low self esteem, so I haven't been writing that much lately. The reason why I kept going was because of all your guyses sweet reviews and my mom telling me "good job sweetie!"**_

_**Remember I love all my readers and Thank you for being understanding of me! C:**_

_**Oh yeah and my editor hasn't been on in a while for like 3 weeks, so if anyone would like to be my editor please send me a PM because I have bad spelling on some words and horrible punctuation. So if you would like to thankkies! **_

_**Okay so enough of my pathetic ramblings I must get ready for bed its around one in the morning here and I am borderlining insanity... **_

_**Anywho... have a great -insert time of day here-**_

**_Love,_**

_**Neardax Dre-chan (Chie lancerXpennae) what ever you know me as! **_


	9. What IS?

_Hello again! Okay I just have a few things to say,_

_First off if you want to know about the other stories I am writing, take a look at my journal on deviantart. I posted it and it will be there. Plus stories I haven't mentioned on here. They all will be there! : D_

Okay, thats all I wanted to say. Besides that I am typing up he chapters to these stories. I can't say when they'll be put up, but they will be! I promise!!

Please, after you read my journal, send me your thoughts. On a note on dA, a PM here, or an email. ( Email provided on journal )

Thank you!

-Drea


	10. Why?

HEY GUYS!

I'm sorry about this... but I do not have a computer yet.. it is becoming really bad. I am sorry, but i have been working on my stories. In fact, I finished MBFCL and TSOD.

I also am halfway through the Zexion Lexaeus fic. I have it written down. I will add all my stories updates on my new website .com

I did draw Trios Surrgart for those who wanted to see how I have him pictured, though it is about a year old drawing... Please enjoy and have a glorious time.

~Luxord-perv


End file.
